Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter
|altername = Desert Eagle Buff |type = Pistol |source = Top 50 Decoder |origin = |price = $1800 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 25 |damageB = / 500 |damageC = / 650 |accuracy = 67% |recoil = 20% |rateoffire = 86% |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = 18% |stun = 38% |magazine = 30 / 100 |fire = Semi-auto |ammotype = |addon = |used = |system = bloodhunter |variant = |zombiez = 18}}:For the original version, see Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter is a grade pistol in the Transcendence Series. Overview This pistol, fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP, drains its target's blood on a successful hit into a grenade. This grenade is filled from 4, 8, or 12 bullets. The grenade does massive damage and knockback to a wide area. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hitmarkers appear on successful hits. Advantages *Medium accuracy *High rate of fire *Able to charge up special grenades *High knockback when using grenade *Grenade can be thrown any time upon charging, does not require fullfill *Grenade explodes instantly upon touching enemies, or one second after throwing *High magazine size *Medium-fast draw time *Boasts a number of benefits *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Expensive price for a pistol *Low damage *Low armor penetration due to its caliber *Long reload time *Obtainable through Top 50 Decoder and Bingo Grand Prize only Release date *South Korea: 21 April 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 April 2016. *China: 27 April 2016. *Japan: 27 April 2016. *CSNZ: 10 August 2016. *Indonesia: 3 November 2016 Tips ; Overall *Carried grenades are infinite in number, but must be charged to be used, and more than one cannot be obtained. *It requires 12 shots to completely fill the grenade. *Grenades can be thrown at any point after getting four successful shots. *A purple light will indicate successful hits, as well as blood being drawn into the grenade. *The grenade takes one second to explode and inflicts very high knockback to any zombie. *Two full grenades and one level one grenade can be obtained from one magazine without reloading while leaving two bullets left, assuming you hit every shot. *In Zombie Scenario, it is the best to use it to escape a horde of zombies. Throw a grenade of any charged level to clear them. Users Terrorist: *Michaela: Seen in posters. Comparison to Desert Eagle (A mode) ; Positive *Available to charge grenades *Higher accuracy (+12%) *Lower recoil (-10%) *Higher rate of fire (+5%) *Higher magazine size (+23) and spare ammo (+65) *Unlimited ammo in Scenario mode ; Neutral *Same weight *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *More expensive (+1150) *Lower damage (-15) *Longer reloading time (+1.3s) *Not free Gallery Crimson Hunter= File:Bloodhunter_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglebuff_worldmodel.png|World model File:Bloodhunter_worldmodel.png|Ditto File:Vul3decrimkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Decrimkrpos.png|Ditto File:Bloodhuntertwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Bloodhunterchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160427.png|Japan poster File:Bloodhunter_poster_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Bloodhunter_crow11_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Michaelabloodhunter.png|Michaela with Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Elizabeth poster.png|Elizabeth Crimson Hunter wielding Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter File:Ef_bloodhunter3.gif|Explode GIF File:Bloodhunter_hud.png|HUD icon File:Bloodhunterscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Bloodhunterscreen1.jpg|Ditto, collecting blood Bloodhunternb.png|No background icon Shooting sound |-| Expert= File:Bloodhunterenh_viewmodel.png|View model File:Bloodhunterenh_worldmodel.png|World model Bloodhunterenhnb.png|No background icon Trivia *A crafted vampire face figure can be seen on the weapon and a bat figure on top of the grenade. **The idea of "collecting blood from enemy" from this weapon may be inspired from vampire tales. *The shooting sound is similar to M1 Garand. *This weapon is the first weapon in the game to be primarily used in the left hand when right-handed mode is selected, and vice versa, the second being Python Desperado's woman version. *The explode sprite is identical to Holy Bomb, but red in color and much larger. *This is the first weapon to include both pistol and grenade in the same weapon slot. It is also composed with two models: pistol and grenade. *In Zombie Hero and Zombie Scenario mode, the splash damage is the biggest than any other grenades. *During its debut in South Korea region, the Silver Luger and Holy Bomb is released in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies in the following week. *Unlike other weapons in the Transcendence Series, this weapon does not have a glowing effect. It only has an almost unnoticeable chrome effect. *Oddly, in Zombie Scenario, user also can collect blood by shooting at destructable structures. **This also works on enemies with respawn protection in TDM/Original and bosses even if they're immune to any shots. *When enhanced, its magazine size increases to 45. **After enhancement, the silver circles on the barrel now have a pair eye appearance. *Strangely when the grenade is thrown at humans on Zombie Mode with friendly fire on, they will be knocked back. External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia. *Vampire at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Transcendent (Grade)